the death of a child
by inuyasha-kagome-love9
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome have a 6 year old daughter, she ends up in the hospital and find out she has a brain tumor and only has a few months to live find out what happens after her death. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Okay now I never lost a child. Hell I never had one. So I had to use my imagination on this one, but I think it came out pretty damn realistically. I know nothing about brain cancer and all the info in this story is purely fictional so do not take it as medical advice!

It had been ten years since Naraku's defeat. After he was killed Inuyasha and Kagome moved to the modern era together so she could finish school. They lived with her parents while she finished and soon after her graduation they mated.

They had moved out of Kagome's house and gotten their own place before starting a small family. Yuna was now six years old. She was a hanyou, though no one could explain to them why.

The well had closed as soon as Kagome purified the jewel and that was just fine by her. They had made a very happy life for themselves.

That is, until today. The first sign of trouble.

Kagome was making dinner while Inuyasha helped Yuna with her homework.

"Daddy my head hurts." Yuna complained.

Inuyasha frowned and put a clawed hand to her head. "You don't have a fever."

"It still hurts."

Kagome turned around from the stove. "Maybe it's a stress headache from doing homework. Why don't you take a break?"

"Can I go lay down?" the small hanyou asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. She never asked to sleep. In fact putting her to bed was next to impossible.

"Sure go ahead pup. I'll put your books away for you." Inuyasha told her.

Yuna nodded and headed up the stairs and to her room.

"You don't think she's getting sick do you?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha put the homework away.

"I don't know. She doesn't feel warm."

"You can be sick and not have a fever."

Inuyasha shrugged as he finished putting the rest of Yuna's books into her book bag.

"She never asks to go to bed Inuyasha." Kagome said worried.

"I know." he said as he looked up at the concern on her face. "Look you were probably right. It's just the work getting to her. If not a headache is hardly cause for alarm."

"I guess your right." She turned back to the stove and continued cooking. "Maybe you should make her some of your cold medicine."

"But the well closed years ago. There's no way I could get the herbs needed in this time."

Kagome's shoulders slumped in defeat. She hadn't thought of that. "What is in that stuff anyways."

"I'd never tell you that."

"Why?"

Cause you'll kill me?

"Because I promised someone I wouldn't."

Kagome was about to ask who. She figured it was his mother so she didn't say anything out of respect for Izyoai's wishes. Little did she know it was really Sota he had promised.

Inuyasha walked over to help her. He hoped Yuna wasn't getting sick. He didn't want to see her suffer if he could help it.

~~~~0000~~~~

Her headache didn't pass, but luckily the next day was a Saturday so she didn't have to worry about missing school. She stayed in bed the whole day.

"We should take her to the doctor." Kagome decided.

"On a weekend?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha suddenly picked up a strange scent. He'd never smelled this scent before. It was coming from Yuna's room.

Kagome watched as he smelled the air. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"I don't know." he said practically mystified. "It's weird. It's coming from Yuna's room."

Kagome bolted past him and up the stairs. He followed her a just as quickly, but was somehow more calm.

She made it to her daughters room to see her sleeping peacefully. She looked around for anything out of the ordinary, but saw nothing.

Inuyasha finally came up behind her.

"I don't see anything."

"It's a strong smell. It's coming from Yuna."

Kagome spun around to face him. "From Yuna?! Inuyasha are you sure that thing isn't broken?"

Inuyasha was looking down at her when he suddenly heard the mattress start to move on it's springs. Kagome saw his eyes go wide and spun back around to face her daughter.

She was convulsing on the bed. Kagome ran over and started shaking her. "Yuna! Yuna!"

Inuyasha quickly walked over. "What's wrong with her?"

"It looks like a sezuire." Kagome said trying to hold Yuna down so she didn't hurt herself.

Inuyasha stood frozen not knowing what to do.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Kagome said.

"Do you think we should move her when she's like this?"

"Yes!"

Inuyasha picked up the still convulsing girl in his arms. "Do you think you can drive?" he asked her. The way she looked right now he wasn't sure she could do it. He watched Kagome as she put a bracelet on Yuna. She quickly transformed into her human form.

"I'll do it." Kagome said running out of the room.

Inuyasha looked down at the pup in his arms before following her as quickly as he could with a shaking pup in his arms.

~~~~0000~~~~

In the car Yuna came to. She saw she was in her fathers arms and saw her mother driving.

Inuyasha was looking down at her eyes full of worry. "It's okay." he told Yuna as he gently stroked her long hair. "Kagome she's stopped."

Kagome slammed the breaks so hard that if they weren't wearing their seatbelts they would have gone through the windshield. "Thank Kami!"

"My head hurts." Yuna complained weakly.

"Inuyasha you don't think it's related do you?"

He didn't want to say he thought so. Instead he said, "Kagome go."

She nodded and began to drive again. She didn't stop until she made it to the hospital.

~~~~0000~~~~

Inuyasha and Kagome waited rather impatiently for their turn. He picked up that strange scent again and soon she was having another sezuire in his arms.

Kagome jumped up and slammed on the desk at the nurses station. "We've been here for a fucken hour!"

"Sit down!" the nurse yelled at her.

Inuyasha got up and walked over. "You want to leave her like this?"

The people in the waiting room stared at the small family with wide eyes.

The nurses eyes went wide for a moment. "Alright. I'll be back with a bed for her."

Inuyasha nodded. It's about fucken time,

The nurse came back a minute later and Inuyasha put her down on the bed.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" the nurse asked.

"No!" Kagome wailed.

"You two have to wait here." the nurse said.

"No!" Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled.

"They have to work on her! You can't be in there! This isn't open for discussion!" the nurse said rolling the still shaking girl away.

Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms and buried her face into his chest crying. "She'll be okay right?"

"I hope so." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her.

~~~~0000~~~~

Kagome was sitting crying as Inuyasha held her trying to comfort her. "Why are you so calm?" she asked almost accusingly.

"I'm not." Inuyasha said. To be honest he was the furthest thing from calm. He could even smell his own fear.

"Yes you are! You're fine!" Kagome looked up for the first time since they'd taken Yuna away. Her eyes went wide when she saw how pale Inuyasha looked. His eyes were filled with worry and fear. He wouldn't even look at her. No, he didn't look fine. "Inuyasha?"

He still wouldn't look at her. Like he was lost in thought.

"Do you think she hurt herself? I don't remember her falling." Kagome said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't either. She didn't have any marks on her, but she has seemed more unsteady on her feet lately."

"What's taking them so long?"

Inuyasha got up and began pacing. He didn't know what the hold up was either.

"You... You don't think she's dead do you?" Kagome finally asked nervously with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha stopped pacing and seemed to become suddenly dazed as his body tensed. He sniffed the air a few times. "I don't think so. I can smell her. She doesn't smell dead."

Kagome heard her last name called and shot out of her chair. She ran to the nurse who had called them. Inuyasha wasn't far behind.

"We stopped the sezuire. She's awake and asking for you."

Kagome pushed her way past the nurse and ran into the emergency room. Inuyasha watched her a second before going after her. "Wait Kagome. You don't know where she is." he told her catching up to her. He took her hand and lead her towards Yuna's scent.

They finally saw her. She had her eyes closed weakly and an IV in her arm. Kagome gasped at how pale and small she looked.

"Inuyasha I can't look at her like that." Kagome whispered as she turned around and buried her face into his chest.

Inuyasha stroked her hair gently and let her whimper unable to bring himself to say anything.

Kagome finally pulled herself out of his arms and walked over to Yuna. She took her hand. "Why isn't she responding to me?"

"I think she's just asleep."

Kagome wiped away a tear with her free hand as Inuyasha put his arm around her. They soon heard someone behind them.

They both turned around. "I'm Dr. Yuji. I'd like to run some tests." he said matter of factly without any emotion.

Kagome let out a choked sob as she asked, "What kind of tests?"

MRI and CAT scans. She had a sezuire and doesn't have a fever. It's standard proceedure."

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe epilsepy?"

"You mean you don't know?!" he yelled at the doctor.

"If I knew I wouldn't need to run tests now would I?"

Inuyasha didn't like this doctor at all. He seemed like a nasty bastard.

Kagome nodded before saying, "Okay do the tests. Is she okay? She's not waking up."

"The we gave her medication to stop the sezuire and some sedatives. Let me tell you she has some resistance to them. We had to give her a massive dose before she even came close to sleeping. I expect her to be asleep for a while."

That's because she's a hanyou, Just because you see a human doesn't mean she is. Inuyasha thought.

Kagome watched as the doctor turned and walked away.

"I don't like him. I don't trust him." Inuyasha said.

"Well we don't have much of a choice." she told him.

Inuyasha sighed. Apparently not.

~~~~0000~~~~

As they took Yuna away for her tests Inuyasha realized Kagome looked very tired. He could hear her stomach growling too. He got up and got some potato chips and soda from a machine before handing them to her. She didn't even notice he was handing her food for a minute.

"Kagome you need to eat." Inuyasha said hoping she'd snap out of her daze.

She blinked before looking up and taking the items and placing them next to her. She made no move to eat them.

Inuyasha sat next to her again and looked around the room. He couldn't stand hospitals. The smell of sickness and death was too overwhelming.

It was then he realized a scent besides the one that had come from Yuna today. He didn't notice it because it started off so slow. It seemed to mix itself with her scent so slowly that it didn't make him think much about it.

He growled at himself for not realizing the change sooner. He'd smelled the scent before, but wasn't sure what it meant. How could Yuna have two new scents? One scent sometimes disappeared while the other didn't. In fact it seemed to get stronger over time.

One was the scent of a disease. Inuyasha was sure of it. The other scent only happened before she had a sezuire. He had a feeling that scent had to do with the convulsions.

He looked at Kagome again. She was beginning to shake with tears in his eyes. Inuyasha put his arm around her. He wanted to say Yuna would be okay, but he was convinced something was very wrong.

"Kagome you need to eat something." he tried.

"How can I even think about food?"

Inuyasha knew she'd never eat the food she he just kept his arm where it was. She was so stubborn. He couldn't blame her though, but she had to eat.

"I'm scared Inuyasha."

"I know. Me too."

She knew he didn't scare easily. She looked at his face. It looked almost angry. She knew that look. "Okay what is it? What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. I'm her mother now tell me!"

"Kagome I don't know what's wrong with her."

"But you know something! I can tell."

Inuyasha sighed. Should he really tell her? "Her scent has changed."

"You said that."

"But that scent goes away. This one doesn't. It's been getting slowly stronger. I didn't even notice it because it happened so slow."

"What kind of scent is it?"

Inuyasha was quiet. Too quiet.

Kagome grabbed his hair until she was at level with his ears which were hidden under his hat. "Tell me or I'll purify you here and now." she whispered into them.

Inuyasha blinked a few times. She could tell he thought she was crazy. She let a small amount of spiritual power out burning his skin.

He didn't even move away from the pain. "Kagome calm down. You would never."

"When it comes to Yuna I'll kill anyone who gets in my way. Including you. Now tell me!"

He knew she was just upset. He looked around and was relieved that no one seemed to see her display of power. "I don't know what kind of scent it is. It's one of disease though." he said not looking into her eyes.

Kagome dropped his hair and brought her hands to her face and let out a wail. "You could be wrong right?"

"I guess." he told her hoping to calm her down.

She could tell from his voice that he was just trying to soothe her. She wondered why these tests were taking so long.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Look at this." the technician said.

"Why is her brain so active? I've never seen a persons like that before." the doctor said.

"That can't be because of what we already found?"

"No. No way. It's almost inhuman."

The technician laughed. "Like that's even possible."

"Look see here? These are the areas of the brain where sight, sense of smell and hearing is. They are all overactive. Especially the sense of smell. It's almost like what a dogs brain would look like."

"I think you'd had a long day. That could be from the tumor."

"Not where it's located it can't. If it was the tumor it would be somewhere else. I guess it doesn't matter anyways. She's probably going to die."

The technician looked at the small girl in the machine. She was wearing a strange bracelet that they hadn't been able to remove. Luckily it didn't seem to be made of any metal so they were able to leave it on her.

What kind of person could have a brain like this? To be honest Dr. Yuki never seen one like it. Could there be something special about her?

The little girl started to wake up. She looked around the machine confused and began to try and get out. She saw the IV in her arm and pulled it out.

"How can that be?! I gave her so much sedation already!" the doctor cried and ran into the room with the machine.

Yuna got out of the machine finally and was afraid. She looked around sniffing the air for her parents, but couldn't smell them. She saw a man in a lab coat coming towards her and flecked her invisble claws.

"What did you do with my mommy and daddy!"

"They are waiting for you. You have to get back in the machine. We aren't done."

"No! I want my parents!"

"I promise you when we finish your test. We're almost done."

Yuna began to growl at the man in a mixture of confusion, anger and fear.

"We want to help you feel better." he tried.

She did feel weak and still had a headache. She was very tired too. She could tell from the smell of this place that she was at the hospital. She remembered vaugly being in the waiting room in her fathers arms.

"You're parents are waiting for you. The sooner you get back in the machine the sooner you can see them." the doctor said.

"You promise? I asked to see them before and didn't."

"You fell asleep. They saw you."

Yuna looked at the machine before nodding and climbing in. "Fine, but I want to see my parents for real this time."

The doctor nodded and put the IV back in her arm. "This has to stay in your arm."

"What is it?"

"It's special medicine so you don't get sick again."

"I'm sick? What's wrong with me?"

The doctor didn't answer her as he finished putting the IV back into her arm. As soon as he was done he turned away and left the room.

Yuna didn't know what had just happened. Was she really sick?" And if she was how sick?

~~~~0000~~~~

Inuyasha and Kagome stood before the doctor nervously. They didn't like the look on his face.

"First thing is first. Her brain is quite remarkable. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. Her senses are so hightened they are inhuman."

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look. They hadn't expected this. They didn't know whether to be concerned or afraid. Of course they'd deny everthing if he figured it out.

"I don't know what's causing it, but enough of that. It's not something I''m concerned about it's just very unsusal. However there was something we found." the doctor explained.

Kagome and Inuyasha immediately tensed up.

"She has a brain tumor and it's inoperable." he said gravely.

Kagome let out a wail as Inuyasha whimpered as if he were in pain. Her legs suddenly gave out under her. Inuyasha caught her and couched to the ground with her holding her in his arms. He held her as she began to cry. He cried too though he didn't make any noise.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Inuyasha asked finally looking up.

"We can try chemotherapy and radiation, but this isn't going to simply go away. It's in a spot of the brain we can't reach through surgery. I'm sorry, but we can only prolong her life by a few months at the most."

"Please tell me this is a nightmare and I'm going to wake up." Kagome whispered. "This can't be happening!"

Inuyasha was hoping it was some terrible nightmare too. One he tried desperately to wake up from.

"If we give her chemotherapy and radiation treatments, but it will make her sick. It's somethng you both have to decide." Dr. Yuki said.

"When can we take her home?" was all Inuyasha was able to say.

"We'll keep her overnight for observation. She is responding well to the medication and her sezuires have stopped. She'll be able to go home tomorrow if she doesn't have another sezuire."

Kagome cried harder. Inuyasha was still in a state of shock himself, but tried to soothe her.

"She wants to see you, but visiting hours are almost over. So if I were you I'd take the time to see her before you have to leave."

"She's awake?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. I was very surprised. With all the sedation she recieved she should be asleep."

"We want a second opinon." Kagome said.

The doctor nodded. "If that's what you wish I will have her records faxed to her pedicatrician, but I assure you I wasn't the only doctor to be consulted on this. We had a pediatirc nuerosurgeon and a oncologist look everything over."

"How long does she have?" Inuyasha asked with a quiver in his voice afraid of the answer.

"Six months with treatment tops. I'd say three without it."

Inuyasha felt his youkai trying to come out because he was so upset. He pushed it down as hard as he could for Kagome and Yuna's sakes.

"I want to see her right now!" she wailed out painfully.

"Kagome we have to both calm down. We can't see her like this. It will just upset her more." Inuyasha said gently.

Kagome nodded and pulled out of his arms as she wiped away her tears. "I'm okay." she finally said.

Inuyasha gave her the once over. He watched as tears continued to leak from her eyes. He wiped them away from her cheeks. "No you're not. Please Kagome. We have to stay strong for her. We can both cry about this later at home."

The doctor watched as the couple tried to pull themselves together. He didn't really know what to say, but to be honest it wasn't really his problem. After a moment longer it appeared they had no more questions so he shrugged and left.

~~~~0000~~~~

After they both pulled themselves together Inuyasha sniffed Yuna out holding Kagome's hand. They found their way to her easily. She seemed to be asleep again.

Kagome took her small hand into her own. Yuna opened her eyes with a tired smile.

"Hi mommy."

Kagome nearly lost it, but kept a brave face for her. She leaned down and gave Yuna a small kiss on the forehead. "Hi sweetie how do you feel?"

"Tired. My head hurts too. Daddy are you okay? Your scent is turning youkai."

Inuyasha flinched a little as Kagome looked him over. "Inuyasha is your youkai bothering you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." he told her.

Inuyasha smiled down at Yuna trying to put her at ease. He was standing to Kagome's left and gently rubbed behind where he knew her inu ears were gently. Just because they couldn't be seen didn't mean they still weren't there. They were just covered by the spell.

Yuna smiled and was soon purring happily with her eyes closed. All thoughts of her fathers scent went out the window as she leaned her head into his touch.

"Yuna you have to stay here overnight by yourself. Do you think you can do that for us?" Inuyasha asked.

The girl looked up at him. "Why can't I come home?"

"You can tomorrow." Kagome said.

"But I want to stay with you|! Why can't I come home?"

Inuyasha and Kagome were both silent a moment. They weren't about to tell her the truth here, Neither wanted to leave her in this state. They had both considered staying in the waiting room all night, but the nurses and doctors didn't seem to be very understanding. When Kagome had told the nurses station she wanted to wait in the waiting room they had refused with an attitude to boot.

"We'll come back tomorrow. We promise. We won't leave you Yuna." Inuyasha told her.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked her parents.

Kagome paled as Inuyasha continued to rub behind Yuna's ears. Besides not wanting to tell here here both of them knew they couldn't lie because she'd be able to sniff it out and neither was ready to tell her the truth.

"Don't worry about that. We'll talk about it at home." her father said.

"When do you have to leave?"

Kagome looked at her watch. "In a few minutes."

"Remember not to take off your bracelet Yuna." Inuyasha said gently. It was a bracelet Shippo had made for her after she was born to hide her hanyou form. He used his demonic magic on it to create the illusion of her in her human form. He made a living out of it. Both Shippo and Sesshomaru were still around. So was Myoga and Kirara.

"Please don't leave me! Don't leave me here! I'm scared!"

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a sad look. "How about if I help you fall asleep?" Inuyasha offered.

Yuna shook her head furiously even though she felt tired. She hated being put to sleep.

Inuyasha sighed and climbed in the bed with her. Kagome watched as he took their daughter in his arms and sat her on his lap with her back to his chest as he began to growl and purr at her hoping to lull her to sleep.

"No! I don't want to sleep! I want to stay with you!" she cried out. She knew if her father did that she wouldn't be able to resist falling asleep.

Inuyasha stroked her hair and began to rub behind her ears again. "The sooner you sleep the sooner tomorrow will come." he tried.

He continued to purr as her eyes drooped. Kagome still held her small hand.

"But I'm not tired." she lied as her eyes slowly closed.

Inuyasha wasn't fooled. Neither was Kagome. He didn't even have to pick up the scent of her lie. He kept up what he was doing as Kagome watched the girl try to fight falling asleep.

Try as she might she couldn't. Soon Inuyasha heard her heart slow with sleep. He stayed where he was quietly and kissed her head gently.

They were both quiet for a couple of minutes until they saw all the visitors in the emergency room start to leave. Inuyasha finally took Yuna out of his arms and gently laid her down on the bed next to him before climbing out.

Kagome put the blanket over her and tucked her in before giving her a last kiss. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and not wanting to wake Yuna up quickly ran out of the room.

Inuyasha blinked a few times before looking at Yuna. He kissed his fingers and laid them on her cheek before putting his hands in his pockets following Kagome. He knew she was as upset as he was and didn't want her driving in this condition. Knowing her that's exactly where she was headed and that she had the keys he quickened his pace. He'd have to do the driving.

He didn't know what to do for Kagome or Yuna. He was hurting himself and still struggling with his youkai. He'd hoped that Yuna had been sick with something treatable. The fact that they were going to lose her didn't sit well with him. What were they going to do without her?

~~~~0000~~~~

Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha got any sleep that night. Nor did they even bother to eat dinner. Both were sitting at the kitchen table. Kagome was sobbing into her arms which rested on the table while Inuyasha stared down with tears in his eyes.

It was already two in the morning. After what seemed like an eternity Kagome finally cried out into her arms, "What are we going to do?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure what they could do. "What do you mean?" he asked wiping his eyes.

"Should we really make her take chemotherapy and raditation? It will make her so sick. Is it worth it to let her suffer?"

"I don't know."

Kagome cried harder. "We can't just let her die!"

Inuyasha had never felt such sadness before. He's never felt so much pain. "What do you suggest?" he asked.

"I can't lose her Inuyasha!"

"Kagome I hate to say it, but we are going to. I just know it."

"How can you give up on her so easily!" Kagome yelled as she snapped up and glared at him.

"Damn it! I'm not giving up on her! I'm just telling you what's going to happen! We can't run away from this!"

"You want her to die! You don't care!"

Inuyasha growled at her angrily. "How can you even say something like that!"

"Because you just want to give up!"

"I don't want to give up! I just don't think there's much we can do!"

"We'll I want to save her!"

"You think I don't?!"

"No!"

Inuyasha stared her down with tired eyes. It wasn't the lack of sleep making him tired, but the draining day and because of constantly fighting his youkai. Why was she acting like this? "Kagome why are you doing this?" he asked sadly.

Kagome's eyes seemed to soften. "I... I don't know." she said looking away.

Inuyasha took her hand into his. "Kagome we have to stick together. We can't fight like this."

"What should we do?"

"I guess we just let the doctors do what they can."

"What are we going to tell her?"

Inuyasha didn't really have an answer to that. He didn't want to tell Yuna what had happened, but they couldn't lie to her either. She'd know it. "We have no choice, but to tell her the truth."

"But she's too young!" she wailed out and began to cry again.

"She'll know if we lie to her Kagome."

Kagome looked at his hand that was still holding hers. "I guess. Will she be able to handle it?"

Inuyasha didn't know for sure. She was still so young. Could a six year old really comprehend it?

"What are we going to do without her Inuyasha?!" Kagome wailed out again and hit her head on the table over and over as hard as she could.

"Kagome stop it!" Inuyasha panicked and let go of her hand. He got up and ran to her side pulling her away from the table. He held her in his arms as tightly as she could as her body was wracked with sobs.

Inuyasha cried with her. He knew now what that change in Yuna's scent had been. It had been the cancer. The other scent that came before her sezuires must be a scent that came only when she was about to have one.

He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't even know what to say to himself so they both held each other as if their lives depended on it and cried together.

~~~~0000~~~~

The next day Inuyasha drove him and Kagome to the hospital in a daze. Both had gotten no sleep and spent the night in tears. Kagome seemed all cried out and stared out the window the whole time. Neither seemed to have the strength to say anything.

They made it to the hospital. Kagome ran into the emergency room to make sure Yuna was still okay as Inuyasha parked the car. She had a bag of clothes for Yuna in her hand.

She found Yuna eating breakfast. She ate her eggs with chopsticks until she smelled her mother walk in the room. "Mommy! You came back for me!"

Kagome put on a brave tired smile and walked over to her as she put the bag down. "Of course I came back."

"Where's daddy?"

"He's parking the car. He'll be here in a minute. Eat your breakfast."

Yuna went back to her food as Kagome sat down next to her watching her.

"You look tired mommy."

"I am." she said knowing she couldn't lie without being caught.

Inuyasha walked over and smiled at Yuna.

"Hi daddy."

"How do you feel?"

"Better, but my head still hurts. Can we go home today?"

"I think so." Inuyasha told her.

A few minutes later Dr. Yuki walked over. He looked at the small family. "She can go home whenever your ready."

Kagome nodded and got up. "You stay with her I'll go sign her out."

Inuyasha nodded and sat down next to Yuna. He watched her continue to eat and could smell confusion coming off her though she hid it well with her actions.

Well at least she has an appetite. I wonder how long that will last.

He knew she was confused about what was going on. He still had no idea how to tell her.

Not far away Kagome signed Yuna out. As she was going through the papers the doctor said, "I want her to see a pediatric oncologist as soon as possible. I already had an appointment made for her. The information is on her release papers."

Kagome nodded and handed the paperwork back to the nurse.

"Here's a perscription for her sezuires. I want her to take it twice a day. If she has another one bring her back. She'll be spending a lot of time here as things progress." he said handing her the perscription.

Kagome snatched it out of his hand and dug it into her purse.

"She had a dose already through her IV so she doesn't need another one until tonight. It might make her sleepy, but she seems to have a high tolerance to that."

Kagome finished what she was doing. She didn't like this doctor at all and made her displeasure known. "Where are her clothes?"

"We had to cut them off. They are in the trash."

"Was that really necissary?" Kagome asked annoyed turning to the doctor.

"We didn't have a choice."

Kagome sighed and thanked the doctor though she didn't want to before heading back to Inuyasha and Yuna.

Yuna was just finishing up her food. She looked up at her mother as she pushed the tray away from the table over her bed. The nurse who helped sign her out came over and took the IV out of her arm.

"I brought you some clothes. Do you need help getting dressed?" Kagome asked.

"No I can do it."

Kagome nodded and took the clothes out of the bag as Inuyasha got up and closed the curtian. He waited behind it while Kagome waited with Yuna in case she did need help getting out of her hospital gown.

When she was done changing Kagome opened the curtain. Inuyasha looked at Yuna and asked, "Do you think you can walk?"

"I'm fine."

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome helped her out of the bed. He wondered how long she'd be fine.

~~~~0000~~~~

When they got home from the hospital and pharmacy Yuna walked to the television and turned it on before sitting in front of it on the floor. Kagome and Inuyasha barely had walked in the room behind her when she turned to them. "Why did I have to go to the hospital?"

Inuyasha picked her up and sat her the couch with her on his lap as Kagome shut the television. She sat down next to Inuyasha looking at Yuna seriously.

They hadn't discussed exactly how to tell her, so they were just going to wing it.

"Yuna you're very sick." Kagome tried.

"Why? I don't remember much. Just a weird feeling."

"You have something in your brain. It's very serious." Kagome said.

Inuyasha watched as the girl became more confused. "I don't understand."

"I don't know if we can really explain it to you Yuna." Inuyasha told her.

"It's something called a brain tumor. We think it's cancerous."

Yuna had heard that word before though she didn't know what it was exactly. She did know however that it was something that killed people.

"Am I going to die?" She remembered when her great grandfather had died so she knew what it meant.

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look, but didn't say anything. That was all the answer she needed as she burst into tears.

"But I want to stay here with you and daddy!" she wailed throwing herself into Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome started to cry with her wrapping her arms around the girl. She sobbed into her long silver hair. "We won't give up on you Yuna."

"But I won't be here anymore!"

Inuyasha hugged her and stroked her hair as he felt his own tears fall.

"I don't want to die! Please don't make me leave!"

Kagome cried harder into her hair. "We don't want you to go anywhere."

Yuna started thrashing to get away from them. She finally managed to pull herself out of their grip and zipped from the room with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha and Kagome got up and went after her. They found her on her bed holding her favorite bear crying into her pillow.

Neither knew exactly what to say or do. Kagome sat down on her bed and rubbed her back as Inuyasha got down on his knee in front of them.

"You're both lying! I know it!" she said in denial. She knew she hadn't smelled a lie coming off them, but that didn't matter to her.

Inuyasha's heart broke into a million pieces as he watched her cry.

Kagome tried to lift Yuna up to hold her, but she started to kick and scream. "Get away from me!"

"But Yuna-" Kagome tried.

"GO AWAY! I'm dead remember?!"

"Yuna you're not dead." Inuyasha said gently as he stroked her hair.

"Why don't you just purify me and get it over with?!" she yelled into the pillow refering to her mother.

Inuyasha pulled his hand away from her shocked as Kagome let out a painful cry and threw herself onto Yuna's back.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Inuyasha said.

"Go away! I don't want anyone near me!"

"Why do you want us to go so badly?" he asked.

"I don't want anyone here! It's my room! Get out!"

Kagome pulled away from Yuna. She thought maybe she should just let her have it out. "Come on Inuyasha. Leave her alone if that's what she wants."

"But Kagome she's upset. She needs us."

"GO!" Yuna screamed.

Inuyasha's ears drooped sadly. Kagome got up and took his hand until he too got up and followed her out the door. Once they closed it they heard Yuna throw her bracelet at the door. It slammed against the wood before hitting the

**Chapter End Notes:**  
Just a point worth mentioning. Why can Inuyasha smell when a sezuire is about to take place? Why can he smell the cancer? Dogs have been trained to do both. In fact sezuire patients can even get dogs like blind people only they are trained to warn them of an upcoming sezuire. Anyways that's why he can pick up those scents in case anyone is confused. Dogs can also smell cancer. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	2. chapter 2

Yuna stayed in her room all day long. They could hear her crying most of the day. Sometimes she seemed to cry herself to didn't even come asking for dinner. Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't eaten in over a day, but found themselves unable to eat anything walked into the room with a bottle of liquid medicine. She walked over to the crying girl. "Yuna you have to take this medicine.""Go away." she told her sat on the bed and tried to lift her up. She allowed her mother to do it until she saw her get out the medicine and a little measuring cup."No!" Yuna yelled and started physically fighting Kagome. She didn't see the point in taking this strange medicine."Yuna stop it!" Kagome said trying to hold the small hanyou down. However being a hanyou, small or not, she was still too strong for continued to thrash on the bed kicking and screaming. Finally Kagome yelled out, "Inuyasha!"Inuyasha came to the room rather calmly. He knew he didn't smell a sezuire coming on. He eyes went wide with surprise when he saw their pup thrashing on the bed trying to get away from Kagome."She won't take her medicine. Hold her down!"Inuyasha walked over and grabbed Yuna. He lifted the screaming and thrashing child up before sitting on the bed with her back to his chest and holding her arms down easily. "Yuna stop it. You have to take it.""I don't want it!" she screamed still trying to get away. Every time Kagome tried open the bottle of medicine she kicked her."Stop it right now! How dare you strike and kick your mother! What has gotten into you?!" Inuyasha growled. He used his own leg to hold down both of hers."Why are you doing this Yuna!" Kagome cried out."Why should I take any medicine when I'm going to die?!" she cried out."This medicine will keep you from having a sezuire." Kagome explained finally managing to measure out the medicine as she tried to keep the quiver out of her knew she hit a nerve because her father stiffened like a board under her. Kagome tried to give her the medicine, but she kept moving her face away from let her arms go with on arm and held her across her chest so he could hold both arms with one. He then held her head as gently as he could with his free hand so she couldn't finally got the medicine into her mouth, but she simply spit it growled angrily. "Take the medicine Yuna. Now!""No!""I'll be back." Kagome said getting couldn't understand why she wouldn't submit to him like usual so Inuyasha purred to try to calm the pup down, which always worked, but this time it didn't. She continued to struggle trying to get came back with a spoon. She put the medicine in it and unceremoniously stuck it in Yuna's mouth as far as she she pulled the spoon out Yuna was again about to spit out the medicine when Inuyasha let go of her head and covered her mouth so she couldn't."Swallow it!" he shook her head growled angrily again. "I said swallow it!" He rubbed her throat gently until he felt her swallow he was sure she swallowed it he let her go. She screamed towards her mother but addressed both her parents. "I hate you! I hate you both!"Kagome's eyes filled with immense pain at her pups angry words. Inuyasha blinked surprised too stunned to say anything. He finally recovered as Kagome began to cry. "We don't hate you though. We love you." he said brushing her hair back."No you don't! You don't love me anymore! You want me to die!" she yelled even though her nose had not picked up a lie from her and Inuyasha gasped shocked. "Yuna that's not true!" Kagome cried out."Yes it is! Just go away! I don't ever want that medicine again!""Too bad." Inuyasha said putting her on the bed next to him. "You need it."Yuna began to cry again. She was surprised when both her parents gave her a hug."I don't want any medicine.""But you need it Yuna." Kagome said as she began to cry with the girl."I'm scared.""We are too." Inuyasha told her with tears in his own eyes. He'd never actually had to force her to do something before."What's going to happen to me?""We're going to do everything we can Yuna. I promise, but you have to take your medications when we tell you to." Kagome said pulling away from her."But I don't like it's scent or taste.""You still have to take it." Inuyasha told her."No."Inuyasha sighed. He had a feeling this was going to became a daily ritual twice a day."Can I be left alone now?"Inuyasha let her go. "You really want us to leave?""Yes."Kagome nodded as she got up and left, but Inuyasha stayed where he was."Why don't you want us to stay with you?" he asked the pup scratching behind her ears. She flicked her ears away from his hand..Yuna's said nothing. She looked away and crossed her arms much like her father always did. "Just go."He didn't understand why she was pushing them away. Didn't she want to be with them? He finally got up and as he walked to the door he picked up her bracelet that was still on the floor. He put it on her dresser before closing the door behind him sadly.~~~~0000~~~~He heard Kagome in the bedroom crying so he headed in that direction. Why was it he that was the one to do all the comforting? Normally he wouldn't have minded it, but he was a mess himself. Trying to take care eveyone and mourn wasn't exactly was on the bed much the same way their pup had been. Inuyasha sat down next to her and began to rub her back in comforting circles."Why doesn't she want us?!" Kagome cried into her pillow."I don't know."Inuyasha blamed himself for this. He was no doctor, but if he had noticed that familiar sick scent from her sooner even if it was faint, then maybe something could have been done. "I'm sorry Kagome this is my fault. If I had realized what that scent meant they might have been able to catch it sooner.""It's no one's fault Inuyasha." Kagome continued to cry. From the other room he could tell Yuna had once again cried herself to got up and laid down next to her. He rolled her over onto her side until she was facing him and held her as close a he couldn't stand to see her cry, but considering the situation he wasn't going to ask her to stop."She hates us doesn't she?" Kagome asked still crying."I don't think so. She's terrified.""Maybe we shouldn't have told her.""We had to Kagome. There wasn't even a choice in the matter. She's not a stupid pup and besides she's gonna need to know to answer the doctors.""Maybe she's right. Why bother fighting the cancer if she doesn't have a chance? Those last few months are going to be so painful for her."Inuyasha didn't want to watch her suffer and slowly die. Still he knew he wanted her around as much as possible. "If we did that I'd never be able to forgive myself. Can you?"Kagome cried harder before shaking her head. "I want to have as much time with her as possible.""When is her doctor's appointment?""The day after tomorrow."Inuyasha thought they were being selfish. He couldn't help but wonder if they were doing the right thing.~~~~0000~~~~Everyone got some sleep. It was enough to keep the three going. morning they went through the same routine with the medicine. After they finally got her to take it by force she immedately went into another tantrum over refusing to carried her over his shoulder to the kitchen. Kagome ran past them to get started on breakfast."Why are you doing this pup?" he asked as she kicked his chest and punched his back while crying. "You like food. You can even have ramen." He had hope the promise of her favorite meal would stop her. It didn' didn't answer him. Inuyasha was suddenly hit with an aganozing thought. "Are you trying to hurt yourself Yuna?"Yuna stopped flailing and screaming immdiately. He didn't need any other took her off his shoulder and held her at eye level. "Do you know how much it hurts me that you'd try to do that?""If I don't eat or drink I'll die right?"Inuyasha paled considerably. "Don't you dare say that. You are going to eat. I'll force feed you myself.""You mean like a baby? But I'm a big girl now!""Well you sure aren't acting like it.""Then how should I act?""Look Yuna I don't expect you to be your normal self, but this has got to stop. You have to do what we say. We only have your best interests at heart."Yuna looked at the floor sadly. "Whatever."Inuyasha stared her down. "Excuse me? Are you trying to answer me back?" his voice seemed calm, but she could hear the anger behind it."I just think my best interests should be what I want to do.""You're just upset right now. I promise you'll change your mind. You said yesterday you don't want to die. Now today you do? You changed your mind once, why not again?""You'll never understand how I feel. Just let me go."She was right. He'd never understand how she was feeling. How does it feel to be told you'll live a couple of thousand years, but then suddenly you'll be dead before you turned seven?"Are you going to behave if I let you go?""Yes."Inuyasha didn't smell a lie so he put her down. As promised she went they made it Kagome handed her the promised ramen. Usually they didn't give her that for breakfast, but she was still upset and they wanted to make her as happy as ate her food and noticed her parent's weren't eating theirs. Her mind had been elsewhere until now and now she could smell the sadness coming off them. Maybe they really did care?Then a thought came to her. Why should she just give up because that mean doctor said so? Why not try to fight it? She heard of people on television being given death sentences and yet they beat it. Why couldn't she? She was a hanyou after all. She should be able to heal better than a if she told her parents this they'd be happier too? She suppose her father was right. She'd change her mind after all."Mommy?"Kagome didn't seem to hear here, but Inuyasha did. "What is it pup?""I don't think I'm going to die. I want to fight it because I don't want t die."Inuyasha wasn't so sure much could be done, but he nodded anyway. "That's what we are trying to do. You have a doctors appointment tomorrow.""I won't die." she said didn't want to bring her hopes down, but he and Kagome had to be realistic. Sure they'd heard of people with this particular problem getting better, but it was extremely smiled at Yuna and began to eat with her. She smiled back at her mother. She then looked at her father, but he was playing with his could tell neither of them had eaten for days because of the sounds in their stomachs. They sounded empty and didn't always growl, but her sensitive hearing could pick it up."When did you two last eat?" she asked her looked at Inuyasha as he spoke, "Don't worry about us.""But dad I can hear your stomachs are completely empty even if they aren't growling. Mom's lips are all dry. She looks like she's.... She's... What's that word when you don't have enough to drink?""Dehydrated?" Kagome asked."That's the one! Dad I know you need more food, but you could go without drinking longer than mommy. She looks like that dehydrated word.""They're just chapped sweetie." Kagome said. She really didn't believe she was looked Kagome over. Yuna was right. She did look dehydrated. How had he missed it? He knew the answer to that. He'd missed it because his mind had been elsewhere. She'd been crying a lot too and that certainly didn't help the situation. It would only dehydrate her reached over to her free hand and took it into both of his. Kagome knew what he was trying to do and tried to pull away. "Inuyasha I'm fine!"Inuyasha wouldn't let her hand go. He pinched the skin on the top of it gently and wasn't surprised to see the skin stay where it was a moment before slowly going down."You're not fine. Yuna is right. You're dehydrated."She tried to pull her arm away again, but he still wouldn't let it go. He looked her in the eyes with worry before finally letting her go."Kagome I don't want you going to the hospital too. I need you here. You have to drink. I swear if I don't see you drink until you can drink no more I'll have to take you. Please don't make me."Kagome had felt weak and tired, but she had thought it was stress, hunger and not sleeping well. Could it be because she hadn't had anything to eat and drink in a while? Or was it a combination of everything?"Inuyasha I'm eating ramen here too. There's soup in it." "You need more than that." he said getting up. He walked to the fridge and took out a tall bottle of water. She knew she hated water because it was tasteless, but right now it was the best thing for walked back over to her. "Here. You never drank that soda I bought you at the hospital.""Inuyasha I haven't had water since the feudal era. You know how much I hate it.""I know, but this is the best thing for you right now. Please Kagome? Aren't you even a little thirsty? You must be."She was thirsty. Extremely. She saw the worry in his eye's again. They both already had enough on their plates without this. "Fine."He was surprised when she didn't give an arguement and actually drank the water. She finished more than half of the bottle without stopping before saying, "Now you eat."He nodded and sat down and began eating. As soon as he started he realized how hungry he'd been. Yuna finished her food and juice before asking, "Can I go upstairs now?"Inuyasha could still smell the sadness coming off her, but also hope."Go ahead Yuna." Kagome got up and made a quick exist. "You know we haven't told Sesshomaru and Rin yet. They are going to want to know." Kagome told her mate."I guess so.""We haven't told my mom either."Inuyasha nodded as he ate his food. "I'll take Sesshomaru and you take your mom.""What about Sota?""I'm sure your mom will tell him.""And Shippo?""Sesshomaru will tell him.""Myoga?'"Inuyasha finally looked up at her. "Whenever he shows up.""What if he doesn't make it in time?" Kagome asked as another tear went down her face. "He'd never forgive us.""What should I do about it? What can I do about it? I don't know where he is."Kagome looked at the table sadly. "Look I'll ask Sesshomaru to spread the word in the demon community that Myoga has to come here immedately for a family emergency. Okay?""Okay."Inuyasha took her hand. "I'm sure with all his connections Sesshomaru can find him."Let's not tell them until tomorrow when we know more about Yuna's condition." Kagome nodded. "Drink the rest of your water."Kagome sighed and did ask he asked. She wondered how everyone would take the news.~~~~0000~~~~The day passed more quietly than Inuyasha expected. Kagome still spent time crying in private while Yuna spent most of her time in her room playing by herself. As for Inuyasha he spent most of his time trying to console still gave them a problem when it was time to take her medicine. Inuyasha again had to hold her down. Between actually giving her the medicine and calming her down it took about twenty was Monday so Yuna had to miss school for her doctors appointment. As they waited in the waiting room Kagome started crying again at the condition of the other children as she tried her best to fill out the medical forms with blurry vision. Would Yuna soon be like them?Some where in wheelchairs while other were bald. Some wore wigs and some were ghostly pale. Yuna looked at everyone wondering if this was really going to be her fate.A little girl walked over to her while she was sitting next to Inuyasha and asked her to play with her and some of the toys in the waiting room."Can I daddy?"Inuyasha nodded and she went off to play with the black haired girl."Inuyasha is she going to look like them?"she whispered so low only he could hear her."I don't think she'll lose her hair if that's what you mean. She's a hanyou after all.""Being a hanyou didn't help her much."He didn't really know what to say to that so he kept quiet. There were a lot of people waiting so he expected this would take most of the day. He was surprised when the called Yuna's name exactly at the time they were suppose to be seen."This doctor must go based on appointment times and not first come first serve." Kagome said when she saw Inuyasha's picked up Yuna from the floor and followed Kagome into the exam room. They waited another minute before a chubby man came in. "I'm Dr. Chuy and this pretty little girl must be Yuna." he said smiling as he locked the door behind giggled a little as the doctor smiled at was surprised because he liked this doctor right away whereas he hadn't the last. This was no human either. He carried the scent of a youkai. Yuna didn't miss it either."She can take her bracelet off in here. The door is locked.""No she never takes it off." Kagome said panicking."It's okay Kagome. He's a youkai." Inuyasha assured her. "Go ahead Yuna. You can take it off."Yuna took off the bracelet. Her fangs, claws and ears appeared as her hair turned silver and her eyes gold."Now look at those cute little ears! It's a shame you hide them."Yuna giggled again. "You know I have to.""Yuna can you stand up for me?" the doctor asked. She nodded and stood up."Okay I want you to stand at attention and put your arms straight out in front of you."Yuna did as she was told. She quickly lost her balance falling to her right. Inuyasha caught her before she fell."Now follow my finger with those pretty golden eyes. Don't move your head."Inuyasha and Kagome watched as she desperately tried to focus on the finger moving in front of her."What kind of hanyou is she.""Inu." Kagome said."Now I want you to hold my fingers in your fists and squeeze them as hard as you can."Yuna nodded and did what he said. Hmm... Weak for a hanyou, the doctor he was done with the examination he turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "She never had a biopsy. I'm happily surprised the hospital didn't do one.""Why?" Kagome asked."Hanyou and youkai brains are more complex. Every type of demon is different and there aren't many who get this problem. It would be too dangerous to do. Luckily there is a blood test we can do created for that specific reason. We'll do it before she leaves today.""I don't want a needle!" Yuna cried out in fear."I promise you won't even feel it." the doctor assured her."No!""How long will the test take to come back?" Inuyasha asked."We'll put a rush on it and have it back in a few days. She can start chemotherapy treatments later this week, but it will only slow the progress.""No! I'm not sick!" Yuna said in doctor took out a needle and Yuna bolted for the door. Inuyasha sighed and picked her up. He'd never seen her act out so much ever since she came home. Was it because she was afraid?"Has her behavior changed in any way?""Yes." Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison."That's to be expected. I saw her tests. She is going to have severe personality changes."Yuna tried desperately to get away. "Keep that needle away from me! Please daddy don't make me!"Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was wiping her eyes. "You have to Yuna.""No!""Why don't you try closing your eyes Yuna. You won't even feel it if you do." Kagome tried."No!"Inuyasha growled as he sat down in the chair with her on his lap. He grabbed her arm gently and stuck it out. Kagome came next to Yuna and rubbed behind her ears. "Please Yuna it will only last a second.""Just close your eyes." Inuyasha told her."No! That will hurt more!"The doctor tied latex on her before hittng the crease of her elbow a few times. She tried to pull away, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her. He cleaned the area with an alcohol swab before he stuck the needle in as gently as he could, but Yuna still cried out sobbing as if she was being the doctor was done Yuna continued cry uncontrollably. Inuyasha turned her around and brought her to his chest and rocked her as he began purring softly to calm 's tear dried up quickly, but she still stayed upset. The doctor handed her a piece of candy. She took it, but didn't make a move to open it."Okay we're done." the doctor said."Am I going to lose my hair like the other kids outside?" Yuna asked from her fathers shoulder."I don't think so. You''re a hanyou." He turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. "But that also makes her more resistant to medication. I'm increasing her sezuire medication and she'll have to take a larger dose of chemotherapy. As for the radiation treatments it wouldn't work at all. Demons and half demons are immune to nodded and thanked the doctor. She liked this one a lot better. She put Yuna's bracelet back on her and waited until she transformed before Inuyasha who was still holding Yuna got up to follow Kagome out of the office.~~~~0000~~~~Inuyasha told a stunned Sesshomaru and Rin what had happened. At first they didn't believe him. Then again Inuyasha didn't make things up. They promised to spread the word to Kagome telling her mom was more difficult. Where Sesshomaru rarely showed emotion Kagome's mother was different. She screamed and cried on the phone and upset Kagome more than she already was. She wanted to see Yuna, but Kagome told her she hasn't been they tried to give Yuna her medication was a struggle. She was acting out in ways she never had before. Her personality was definitely changing.A few days crawled by before the got the results to the blood test. Kagome got the call. Inuyasha was at work at the time. He hadn't wanted to leave Kagome and Yuna behind, but Kagome had insisted. Inuyasha found Kagome crying when he came home. This was becoming too common for his tastes. He didn't even ask why she was crying thinking he already knew."The tumor is cancerous." Kagome said."I know that from her scent Kagome." Inuyasha said walking away from knew he wasn't handling this well. She followed after him. "Are you mad at me?""No I'm not mad at you.""Daddy you're home!" Yuna said running in the forced a smile and picked her up. "Did you behave today?""I stayed in my room.""Tomorrow she has to go for her first chemotherapy appointment." Kagome said."On a weekend?" Inuyasha asked surprised."It's at the hospital.""I don't know if I want to do this mommy.""You have to do it." Kagome told put her down. She left the room and went upstairs sadly. He wasn't sure what to expect tomorrow.~~~~0000~~~~Well he definitely didn't expect this reaction. Yuna couldn't stop throwing up. She was shaking violently. He'd never seen her look so sick before."I don't like this Kagome. She's not handling it well. She's a mess.""What else can we do?""Stop it. She can't handle this! Look at her!""Inuyasha we can't."Inuyasha grabbed her and dragged her out of the room so that Yuna couldn't hear as well. "Kagome you have to understand something. She is not going to get better. We are making her sicker. That shit going into her is poison. I can smell it."Kagome became extremely pale. "We don't have a choice. She'll die without it.""She's going to die period!" he hissed covering his eyes with his hand."No she's not!""Kagome wake up! Look at her! She's miserable!"Kagome looked in the window of the room to see Yuna vomitting in a basin uncontrollably."She's not going to get any better. She's just suffering!" he tried."But then what do we do?""I can't watch her like this. Just let her die in peace.""No!""Kagome this isn't going to help! They are all saying that!""What if they are wrong?!""Kagome this is the brain we are talking about. She's only six! Let her have some peace!""My problem is I wanna see her make it to seven!""She's not going to make it to seven!"Kagome started to cry. "I can't lose her."Inuyasha took her int his arms. "I don't want to lose her either Kagome, but we have to be realistic about this. Do you want her last days to be nothing but pain?""No." she whimpered."I can't watch her like this." Inuyasha said closing his eyes so he didn't have to see her."You said you couldn't live with yourself if she died sooner because we didn't let her go through chemotherapy.""We tried Kagome. It's not worth her suffering. Even if she gets that extra few months those few months will be full of nothing but pain because the end will be very painful."Kagome pulled out of his arms and headed back into the room. Inuyasha stayed by the open door."Yuna?"Yuna looked up shaking and pale."Do you want to stop this special medicine?" Kagome asked."Can I?"Kagome wasn't about to really let her decide. She was just too young, but she wanted her opinion"It's making me feel sick and funny. I don't like it." Yuna said."Yuna if you stop this medicine then you won't live as long.""I don't care mommy! I feel too sick! Please don't make me stay on this! It smells funny."Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. This was making him feel sick in his own body and soul."Inuyasha what should we do?" Kagome asked turning to him."I told you what to do."Kagome was torn by indecision. It was obviously both Inuyasha and Yuna didn't want this. It wasn't really going to help matters. It would extend her life by a few months if that. That's all. She'd be sick the whole time. "Inuyasha go tell them to stop." she sighed with relief before turned back to her daughter. "Are you positive Yuna?"She nodded as she continued to vomit. Kagome watched as she continued to be sick over and over.~~~~0000~~~~Yuna was sick for a few days before she was back to a more normal state which consisted mostly of acting out. Her personality was changing cried more than ever. She knew she didn't have much time left without treatment or even with it. She wondered if she and Inuyasha were doing the right thing by not making her go through with the found Yuna calmly playing with her dolls in her room with Inuyasha. She had to make sure Yuna understood the consequences of not taking the chemotherapy. Plus she had changed her looked up. She noticed he seemed sad though he seemed to be putting on a good front for Yuna's sake. However they both knew Yuna could smell the sadness coming from them."Yuna we need to talk to you about something important." Kagome looked up from her dolls. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in a We do? gesture. He wasn't sure what Kagome wanted to talk sat down on the floor with them and picked up a blonde haired cabbage patch doll. "Yuna you need to be a big girl when I tell you this."Yuna looked as Inuyasha. He smiled at her to encourage her."What did I do mommy? Did I do something wrong?""No Yuna you didn't do anything wrong." Kagome said looking up at her. "I just want you to know somethng very important."Yuna just looked at her mother."You need to know without that special medicine that made you sick you're going to get sicker faster. You said you wanted to fight, but now you seemed to have changed your mind again. I want you to understand that this is something I want you to do."Inuyasha paled at the thought of seeing Yuna so sick again. He thought they had already discussed this. It had appeared Kagome had changed her mind."But mommy it makes me so sick!""It will make you sicker without it." she told the began to cry. "Please don't make me!""You have to."Yuna cried harder into her doll. Inuyasha wasn't sure how to react. "Kagome can I talk to you alone?" he said getting looked at Inuyasha. He seemed to be hurt and angry. She nodded and followed him out of the room. He brought her to their own room and shut the door."I thought we talked about this." he told her while refusing to look at her."Inuyasha she needs it. I can't just stand by and do nothing.""She doesn't want it!""She doesn't want to die either!"Inuyasha finally looked at her. "I think it's a bad idea.""I don't care what you think.""Damn it Kagome! Don't I have any say in this?! She's my pup too!""We have to stand together on this Inuyasha. We have to do something.""There's nothing we can do Kagome!""Well I'm not giving up on her so easily! Apparently you just don't care!" she said eyeing had never been so hurt. He looked away sadly. "That's not true.""It is so! You don't care if she dies! I want her with us as long as possible!""So do I.""Fuck you Inuyasha. Go to hell. You don't like it you don't have to come."Inuyasha looked at her shocked by her outburst. She never swore. "What's happening to us Kagome?" he asked sadly looking back at visably flinched and looked away. "I don't know."He sighed and looked away again. They were constantly fighting. This never happened before."She might not go willingly. You have to make her go." she told him."I won't." he said looking at her again determinedly."Fine! I'll get Sesshomaru to do it." Kagome said walking out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind jumped at how hard the door slammed. This wasn't good. They couldn't agree on anything. It seemed they were falling apart at the seams.~~~~0000~~~~"No! No! Not again!" Yuna yelled running to her father and holding onto his leg tightly."Get her." Kagome ordered growled at Sesshomaru as he advanced towards them. "Don't you touch her!" Yuna ran and hid under the kitchen table as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared each other down."Inuyasha sit!" Kagome fell to the ground. With these beads around his neck he felt powerless to protect his turned into a blurr and grabbed the screaming child before heading back to Kagome. She thrashed wildly begging them to stop."Please mommy! Don't make me!"Rin was waiting in the car for them. Kagome was trying her best not to be angry at both Yuna and the spell wore off Inuyasha he stood up. Before he could make a move on Sesshomaru Kagome again ordered him to put Yuna's bracelet on her as she started trying to use her claws against him. He easily avoided her as Kagome continued to sit Inuyasha so he couldn't get up and stop them. The last thing he heard was Yuna wailing out "Daddy!" as they left the house.~~~~0000~~~~Yuna fought the doctors until they had to tie her down. Being a hanyou she easily broke the straps. Kagome was at her wits finally managed to tie her down not only by her arms and legs, but also across her chest so that she couldn't thrash enough to break was surprised when Inuyasha showed up. He'd gotten there just as the nurses finished tying her down."What the hell are you letting them do to her?!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to get to stood in his way. He pushed her aside and ran over to Yuna who was screaming as the doctors began to set up her he was about to break the straps off Yuna Kagome reached them and grabbed him by his hair out the door. She got him outside with no small effort. It took a lot to get him away from Yuna and even some zaps of spiritual power."Inuyasha she's acting out! She won't let them give her the medicine! They had to tie her down!""How could you even allow that?!"Rin and Sesshomaru watched from inside Yuna's room. Sesshomaru closed the door so Yuna wouldn't be able to overhear them so easily."If you can think of a better way then I'd like to hear it!" Kagome yelled at him. "She won't calm down! We tried!"Inuyasha looked away angrily. How could Kagome do this?She fell to the ground and began to cry. Didn't he know how hard this was for her? Apparently not."Please Inuyasha don't do this. I need you to support me. I can't do this alone."Inuyasha's eyes softened as he crouched down to her. "If you can get her to take her medicine I swear I'll let them untie her." Kagome told him covering her face with her pulled her into his arms. He was furious with her, but she was just too upset to leave like that. "She knows you agree with her. She's using that against us. She's not stupid." she cried into his sighed and held her tighter. "I'll try to calm her down okay?""You will?" Kagome asked surprised pulling out of his arms."If it's get's her out of those restraints I'll try."Kagome nodded as Inuyasha got up and headed into the room. Kagome stayed behind and watched through the window. She noticed the doctors had brought the bed into a sitting position for her. Rin was holding a basin for her as she threw up into it. Sesshomaru was watching with his arms crossed. Kagome was surprised by the emotion in his and Rin saw Inuyasha come in. As Yuna stopped throwing up Rin put the basin down before taking Sesshomaru's hand and leading him out of the sat down on the bed next to Yuna. She was still crying. "Daddy let me out! I don't wanna be tied down!""I can't let you out until you calm down. I promise if you do I'll have them untie you.""But I don't want this medicine!""You have to take it." Inuyasha told her brushing her bangs back."I know you don't want me to!"Inuyasha sighed. Was it possible that Kagome was right? That she was trying to divide them in order to not take the medicine?He really didn't want her to take it, but Kagome was upset enough as it was. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to stop her especially with the enchanted beads around his neck. Inuyasha realized she was going to be sick again. Because she was tied down she couldn't hold the basin herself. He picked it up for her and held it so she could vomit into became very weak very quickly. The nurses seemed to notice she was unable to fight anymore and came to untie the didn't fight. She just didn't have the strength. Inuyasha lifted her up gently and positioned himself behind her on the bed so she could sit on his lap. He began purring to her to comfort her. She was so weak that she was even unable to finally walked in and sat on the bed. Yuna looked at her with weak anger in her eyes. "You did this to me mommy." she said wiped her tears away. "You need the chemotherapy sweetie." Yuna retched and Kagome quickly grabbed the basin as started to throw up into it rubbed her back and continued purring. He knew she was wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She was giving the order to poison her own pup. And for what? A few months if she was lucky? However she was determined not to give

**Chapter End Notes:**Please leave a review!


End file.
